


this love is brave and wild

by likeuwuahh



Series: hands of the fate [2]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Married Life, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, literally all just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:41:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26928292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/likeuwuahh/pseuds/likeuwuahh
Summary: basically the five times mina spoils sana rotten
Relationships: Minatozaki Sana/Myoui Mina
Series: hands of the fate [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1964746
Comments: 5
Kudos: 200
Collections: You Are My Dream





	this love is brave and wild

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ZeroHorizon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeroHorizon/gifts).



> this is totally unedited but i hope you guys enjoy!!
> 
> i'm really loving this lowercase life...
> 
> and julie, thank you for buying me ko-fis. i know you said you didn't want me to write you something but that's impossible :> love you!! hope your questions were all answered! i tried T-T

_ one _ .

after their appalling first honeymoon, mina felt the need to do better. she might have jokingly said it in passing to sana,  _ but,  _ she deserves it. something better than their poorly communicated one-week trip, filled with more silent treatment than anything else. so, she doesn’t hesitate to organise another trip, a different location this time. considering sana loved the beaches of hawaii, mina chooses to book flights to something similar. this time, they’re going to bali.

mina had already spoken to sana’s parents about the entire plan, both keen on the trip. they seemed to be pleased that they were choosing to prioritise time together over work, encouraging the idea. all that’s really left for mina to do is to finish packing their bags and tell sana about it as well.

since sana is finishing later this evening, mina makes the most of the time available, piling in their clothes in two bags. last minute packing always induces a tinge of anxiety in worry of forgetting something, but that’s exactly why sana checks  _ both _ of their bags before leaving. in a little over an hour, mina organises the outfits she’ll be wearing, putting them neatly in her bag. she tries her best to set out sana’s outfits but it’s a little more difficult than she expects. she leaves them on the bed instead.

it’s a little after nine in the evening when sana comes in. while mina would usually guide her to the table for dinner, she hurriedly greets her at the door with a kiss before dragging her to their room. if she’d planned this better and not so last-minute, they would’ve had more time than flying out the next morning.

“mitang, what are you up to?” sana whines as she’s tugged into their room. “i need to eat.”

“well, um, just pick what you want to wear and i’ll pack it for you. then you can go to eat dinner.” mina answers, pointing to the bed.

she bites back a smile as she watches sana’s face, morphing from confusion to shock to utter glee. it’s as if her mood suddenly switches around and she engulfs mina in a hug, squealing. mina laughs, holding onto her wife as she gushes over the plan. and, she hasn’t even told her about the location. she’s sure sana will be even more enthusiastic once she hears where they’re headed.

“you’re the most precious person ever. i love you.” sana plants a kiss on mina’s nose. “you never fail to surprise me, hmm?”

“you deserve it.” mina smiles, hugging sana tightly.

and yes, later, on the flight, sana holds onto mina’s hand and doesn’t let go until they land. it’s become an automatic reaction as soon as the plane begins to move and mina isn’t complaining a single bit.

_ two. _

mina’s day had started off well. she’d greeted sana in the morning with a kiss,  _ almost  _ running late for work. she exchanged messages with her wife when she could, checking in on her and making sure she’d been eating. but, around after midday, sana’s messages to mina had stopped. it begins to worry her but then she realises, acknowledges, that sana is always busy. she just tries to take the time out to talk to mina when she can.

(and, mina loves her for that)

having your own work hours comes in handy sometimes and today is one of the many times mina thinks she can take advantage of it. sana had messaged earlier, telling her to eat dinner without her since she won’t make it back home until late. now, as much as she loves the considerate nature of her wife, mina hates the thought of sana eating alone in the middle of the night. so – no dinner alone.

instead, mina comes home early, makes a special dinner just for sana and continues to do her work from home until whenever sana comes back. she’s sure she can make the most out of her time with her endless tasks to complete. the time won’t drag on that much.

(the hours do)

she’s been looking at the clock every few minutes since the dinner has been ready and it’s really starting to make her anxious. mina’s not sleepy or anything. rather, she wants to see sana and make sure she’s doing okay after a gruelling day of work. she’s the type to nosedive into it and not realise the time until she feels exhausted. while she claims it’s something she’s working on, mina believes some habits can’t be changed.

the door clicks open a little before midnight. mina shakes her head, amused smile on her lips as she notes how sana is trying to sneak in quietly. it’s cute, she thinks. she sits there by the dining table, resting her chin on her palm as she waits for sana to realise she’s still there, waiting for her. once sana notices the light on in the dining room, she looks at mina too, gasping. and, mina knows she’s about to receive the biggest scolding of her life as soon as she sees the shift of emotions in her eyes – the anger.

“why are you still up? i told you i’ll be late.” sana furrows her eyebrows, attempting to come off as angry.

“you know i wouldn’t be able to. i can’t sleep without you anyway. i’ve been doing work this entire time, so you don’t have to worry.” mina reassures her, bringing her into her arms. “and, i really missed you.”

sana’s response comes in the form of a soft kiss, expressing her gratitude and love. she sighs as she looks at mina, possibly wanting to scold her some more but unable to.

“why do you always spoil me? i feel like i haven’t done anything to do the same.” sana sulks as mina guides her to sit on the chair.

“it’s my way of making up for lost time. and i still feel guilty about our honeymoon trip. i accused you of spending time with someone else without giving you time to explain.” mina looks away, disappointed in herself.

sana clucks her tongue, cupping mina’s cheeks to look at her. “we talked about this. you know i would’ve done the same if you came home, another perfume all over your clothes. and you let me explain after, didn’t you? it was embarrassing to admit i was balling my eyes over you the whole evening and someone had to hug me to calm me down.” she pauses. “let me shower you with some love too. i’m taking tomorrow off and spending it with you.”

“no! you already have a lot piling up.” mina’s arguments are silenced by sana’s hand over her mouth.

“shush. let’s eat dinner and cuddle. i need my mina-time.” sana digs into (a very late) dinner with a proud smile.

they don’t end up falling asleep until hours later, the day off ending up being a sleep in instead. but neither of them are complaining if they get to spend more time with each other.

_ three. _

“i’m so frustrated and angry and i don’t want to be here right now but i know i have to.” sana rants on the phone. mina wants to come by her work to cheer her up, hoping it’ll lift her mood. she can imagine that sana’s probably sporting a deep frown as she goes off about a colleague of hers. “he really thought he could make a point in front of all the other team members. i’m so annoyed. i want to fire him. i hate people who throw their teammates under the bus to glorify themselves. that means he doesn’t have his priorities set straight.”

“what’s stopping you from firing him then?” mina asks as she tucks her phone between her ear and shoulder, moving to grab her keys. “won’t you feel better about your work environment if you shift things around?”

“yes, but won’t it be too obvious if i fire him right after he chooses to be a douche in front of everyone in the office?” sana groans.

mina laughs at sana’s dilemma, loving the lack of remorse about the future of her decision.

“hey, are you laughing at me?” sana gasps, offended by the action.

“of course not. honey, just hang in there for the day and sleep on the decision, okay? you don’t like to make rash decisions.” mina advises as the balanced solution. sana sighs in defeat, knowing mina is correct about her suggestion. “i’ll talk to you later. love you.”

as soon as she hangs up the phone, mina leaves her work, heading to sana’s favourite bakery. she buys some of sana’s favourite pastries and grabs a chocolate muffin for herself alongside a coffee. for sure, sana will need a sugary hit after expending all of her energy ranting about the idiot in her office.

being sana’s wife has crazy perks. everyone scrambles to service her as soon as she steps into her company. doors are opened, people greet her immediately, they all stop gossiping around. when she reaches the top level, sana’s assistant greets her with a wary smile, scared to be in her boss’ wrath. but mina nods at her, knowing completely well that she’s most likely the only person who can deal with her current mood.

mina opens the door to sana’s room slowly, peeking her head through before stepping inside. sana’s chair is turned around and her head is tilted back, leaning against her headrest. she’s resting for a little bit, but mina is here to ruin that, obviously.

“just leave it on my desk and i’ll get around to it.” sana mumbles, still not realising mina’s presence. in an attempt to rectify the situation, mina leaves the plastics of goods on sana’s table and walks around to the edge of her chair.

“i get why you look out so often. the view is good.” mina giggles at sana’s shock, her chair almost knocking her out from turning around so fast.

when it washes over, sana tugs mina on her lap, hugging her tightly. mina smiles, runs her hand through sana’s locks. she whines when sana peppers her face with kisses, ruthless in her attempt to cover every inch. even in her efforts to lift up sana’s mood, her wife always showers mina with more love, making sure she’s constantly surrounded.

(she’s not complaining  _ at all _ )

“you really left work early to come here?” there’s a hint of surprise laced in sana’s tone. “i would’ve cleared the rest of my day.”

“i know when you need a boost.” mina taps sana’s nose, reaching over to grab the plastic on her table. she’s overwhelmed with happiness when sana’s eyes light up as soon as she spots the logo on the bag. that’s exactly why she loves doing this. her smile is so precious and mina being the only witness to its beauty is something she’ll always treasure.

she fishes out the first paper bag and hands it over to sana before digging into her own muffin. mina looks around the room, trying to find an empty chair to sit out. but, as soon as she squiggles on sana’s lap to escape, she holds onto mina, shaking her head.

“stay. i like you this close.” sana nonchalantly proclaims.

mina looks away, not letting sana catch wind of the effect of her words. though, the sneaky grin on her face is enough for her to know that sana did it on purpose.

“have a bite of this, i think you’ll like it.” sana offers her custard croissant with hopeful eyes. and, mina is never one to say no.

she takes a cautious bite and is pleasantly surprised by the lack of overpowering sweetness. mina licks her lips as the flaky piece lands on the edge. she notices sana watching her and she’s confuzzled. her silence worries mina for a moment but she knows it’s because sana’s often been one to think about her words before she speaks. for sure, it’s going to be an attempt at flustering mina because sana  _ basks _ in the after effects of teasing her.

“i have an idea. maybe you can entertain it?” the mischievous glint in sana’s eyes should’ve been a dead giveaway, but mina risks it.

“and what can that be?” mina tilts her head, waiting for sana to give her an answer. she follows sana’s gaze, realising it’s on her lips. a tint of red spreads over her cheeks and she desperately wants to get rid of it.

“i think there could be something sweeter to satisfy my craving.” sana adds to her torture. mina pushes at her shoulder, grumbling about time and place but her wife’s having none of it. she tilts mina’s chin towards her, plants a kiss on her lips that throws her off balance. “we have maybe half an hour until my next meeting. let me make the most of it.”

_ four _ .

it’s been four years of dealing with this, but mina  _ still _ can’t get used to the period of times where she’s at home alone.

sana has been flying all over america over the past week and it’s honestly been the hardest seven days mina has ever had to deal with. the time difference, plus not having sana beside her in bed made her life hell. she’s barely had any time to talk to her, a couple of video calls here and there that barely lasted five minutes. but, mina’s sure that sana must be absolutely exhausted. hoping from one plane to the next without compensating for jetlag? she truly admires her wife’s hard work in managing her company. her own fear of flights keeps that option off the table for her.

today, sana’s finally coming back home. mina knows she’d probably want nothing else than to sleep in her bed for the next day or more, but she wants to do something for her. once sana lets her know that she’s on her way home, she begins to draw a warm bath for her.

(as much as mina wanted to pick sana up from the airport, she wouldn’t let her.

even went as far to threaten her with lack of hugs and mina’s already deprived. she can’t deal with more of it)

she grabs a fresh set of pyjamas, sets it down next to their bathtub. mina sifts through their bath bombs, picking out a pretty one that reminds her of the galaxies shining in sana’s eyes. she pours in a few drops of sana's favourite lavender scented essential oil into the diffuser, runs the tap for the bathtub to fill. mina checks the temperature, keeping it a little warmer than usual to make sure it would be comfortable later.

"mitang?" sana's soft voice echoes down the hallway. mina wipes her hand down on a towel, basically bolts all the way to her wife.

"welcome home, honey." mina greets sana with a gentle kiss, nips her in revenge when she tries to be sneaky.

sana sighs and snuggles against mina’s neck. she’s utterly exhausted, but delays rest for the comfort that she’s missed out on and mina basks in it. she keeps sana close, massaging circles at the base of her back, soothing her. she doesn’t quite want to let go. needs her sana-time to feel at home again.

but, mina realises, she can do two things with one stone. she takes sana by her hand and leads her into their bathroom. sana’s little gasp is adorable, gives her more of a reason to continue spoiling her like this.

“i thought you’d be tired, i wanted you to relax in here for a bit. i’ll reheat dinner while you’re here. that way, it’ll be ready when you’re ready.” mina gestures for her to enter.

she kisses the top of sana’s head and moves to head out of the door when sana tugs her hand, offers her a tired smile. “join me?”

mina nods, slips out of her clothes in one quick motion. she slides into the water first, choosing to lean against the cool tiles and waits for sana to come in after her. mina chuckles when sana tests the water first, dipping her foot in before accepting the temperature and seating herself in front of mina. immediately, she wraps an arm around sana’s waist. she kisses down her neck slowly, taking her time with showing sana how much she’d missed her.

reaching over her shoulder, mina grabs the bottle of shampoo, pouring a decent amount on her palm. she rubs it into sana’s hair, giggling at the little  _ ooh _ that escapes her mouth. she massages gently, digging her nails in occasionally to hear that sound from sana again.

“that feels so good. thank you mitang.” sana blissfully sighs, turning around slightly to leave a kiss on the upperside of her jaw. “i’m starting to think you love doing this.”

“well, i do. i love everything got to do with you.” mina declares boldly. sana turns to her, a momentary pause between them before she leans forward to kiss her. 

it’s messy, filled with a need to come closer, never let go again. sana tugs on mina’s hair, desperate, as she sinks her teeth into her bottom lip, swipes her tongue across to soothe the minute ache. often, they chase after this moment of bliss, but now, they’re cherishing it. sharing kisses and touches missed over the span of the week.

_ five. _

there’s something about impromptu drives that sana and mina both love. the freedom of going anywhere, everywhere. so, to celebrate sana’s winning deal at work, mina plans an impromptu drive. well, the impromptu part is for sana, but the planning is for mina. they’ll be taking a detour from their usual drive-to-location-and-return-home plan. mina booked an apartment by the ocean for the next two nights, a short two hour drive from their house.

she has everything packed and ready to go. being married to sana for five years means that mina can actually sort out her clothes for trips without being afraid of bringing the wrong things in her suitcase. her solution is to  _ always _ overpack. so, an individual bag for sana, for two nights, is perfectly fine.

by the time sana arrives home, mina is already there to usher her into the car, chanting about the sudden drive and she gives in to the hype almost immediately. as they head off, sana threads her fingers through mina’s free hand, wanting to keep contact with her no matter how close they’re sitting.

“where are we going? this is a new route.” sana’s observation skills can be a pain sometimes. “it’s cooler, i like it.”

“hmm. we’ll know soon.” mina cautiously answers, grinning at sana’s demise. 

(she pouts a few minutes later and it takes all of mina’s willpower to not give in)

the first stop is a pretty beach, right around the corner of their apartment. the sky is beautiful, the last of the sun setting behind the horizon. mina is quick to take sana’s hand into her own, swinging their arms carelessly as they stroll along the sand. it’s peaceful, the lack of other people around them making a great difference. the two of them get to enjoy this on their own and it’s heartwarming.

“this reminds me of hawaii.” sana smiles at the memory. “you know, at the start when you were being so sweet to me.”

“excuse me? what do you mean  _ were _ ? am i not sweet now?” mina sulks, pausing in their tracks.

“you were sweet then, now you’re the sweetest.” sana coos, kissing mina’s nose and leaving her flustered.

“who taught you to be this smooth?” mina mumbles, looking towards the water. she bites back a grin when sana peppers her face with kisses in an attempt to appease her. “you never told me when you fell in love with me, by the way. i’m still waiting on an answer.”

“feeling a little jealous?” sana teases, hip bumping mina.

despite her whines, mina really wants to know. after all, she’s already told sana about her silly story of falling in love with her when they went to school together. five years on, she thinks she’s earned that right, she believes.

“i told you about it three years ago mitang! old age is really taking its toll on you, isn’t it?” sana shakes her head. mina doesn’t recall it at all. “back when we met up with our friends, they dared me to tell you about it? unless you weren’t listening.”

“i think that was the day i decided to drink too much.” mina rubs the back of her neck, utterly embarrassed.

“i fell in love you the moment you treated me with kindness i didn’t deserve.” sana cups mina’s cheeks, leaning their foreheads together. “though, i think over the times we went to school together, i did form some sort of a crush on you but refused to acknowledge it.” she looks away, but mina can see the faint pink spreading across her cheeks.

mina doesn’t say a single word, choosing to press her lips against sana’s instead. she cradles her face between her hands, bringing sana close.

“i love you, i really love you, so much, honey.” mina confesses, finding herself extremely vulnerable under the loving gaze of her wife. “there’s so much more i want to give to you. to show you.”

“god, you’re crazy. do you have any idea how much love you’ve showered on me in these five years alone? you’re spoiling me rotten.” sana pokes mina’s forehead. “and i’m a hundred percent sure that you’re planning on doing the same tonight, right?”

mina scrunches up her nose at sana catching her intentions, but she doesn’t mind. “maybe i do. you deserve it.”

sana rolls her eyes, leaning on her tip toes to kiss mina softly. it lingers, full of love and so much more. mina is overwhelmed with it all, doesn’t quite feel worthy. but, sana is always there to reassure her, quieten her insecurities.

“next time, i’m going to give you a big surprise you won’t see coming.” sana proudly declares. “but, for now, where are we going?”

mina laughs, guides sana back to their car. and, when they reach their apartment later on, sana’s happiness radiates, shines, as she takes in the place. there and then, mina knows that this is her type of perfect life. she’ll make sure sana’s always smiling, always happy. she never wants to see her upset.

(later, sana spoils her too, in her own way)

**Author's Note:**

> @likeuwuahh on twitter :DDD


End file.
